Fundamentally what is proposed by this invention is a system and a method for selectively color marking certain regions in acquired, time-domain ECG data, such as in acquired, time-based ECG waveform data, for the purpose of comparing this data with previously acquired such data, all for the purpose of detecting and highlighting changes, variations, anomalies, etc., that can best be seen in a comparative mode for analysis. In particular, what we envision is a color-coded presentation wherein regions of ECG data can clearly be seen for selected content in a manner which displays time-based highlighting utilizing various colors. The comparison referred to might take the place, for example, between a patient""s current ECG waveform and an earlier-taken ECG waveform. Another comparison which might be made is between a patient""s current ECG waveform and an average, or standard, ECG waveform, such as one which is known to reflect, for example, the ECG waveform norm for a particular group in a population.
Color coding is preferably accomplished utilizing print, electronic or other appropriate media, or presentation formatting, which permits traditional xe2x80x9crainbow chrominancexe2x80x9d display. However, as employed herein we intend the concept of color coding additionally to include appropriate, distinguishable grey-scale coding in settings where xe2x80x9cblack-and-whitexe2x80x9d only presentation media, etc., is/are available.
Regarding the manner in which output information is provided by this invention, color coding may not only be used in the body of a graphically presented ECG waveform per se, but may also be similarly employed in table, matrix, chart and/or timeline presentations of data. All of these kinds of presentations are clearly described and illustrated in the text and drawings herein. Color-coded, or marked, output information can also be presented, in accordance with the invention, following certain applications of statistical analyses, the results of which can be immediately grasped visually because of color coding. On a time-based basis, in accordance with practice of the present invention, color coding, or marking, can vividly show at a single glance heart-behavior parameters as they change in time.